Tempest (Aquaverse)
Tempest is an Atlantean with the power to wield hot and cold beams of energy allowing him to freeze or melt multiple substances. He is classified as a Mythic user. Bio Tempest or Garth is a master of the mythic arts originating from an ancient temple near Atlantis. Tempests mastery over the elements of Hot and Cold is strong enough to defeat even the most powerful villains. Tempest can also withstand extreme temperatures such as the Himalayas or a Desert. Due to his extent mastery over mythic arts, Tempest is able to breathe on land like a normal human. Tempest has been able to match Aquaman in combat and is one of few people to survive contact with the trench gargantuan. Some believe that Tempest is the last in a long line of mages that descend from the Temple of Mythikos. Tempest is currently serving as one of Aquamans loyal combatants or knights. His current mission sends him into dark lands as he searches for Black Manta and the council of Ocean Master. Powers Tempest has one of the largest arsenals of attacks and powers of any character. These powers are, however, not all included in the game. Eyes of the Purple Flame Tempest was born with purple eyes said to be cursed by the dark gods. His eyes, however are actually the source of great power. With them he can create purple flames in a similar fashion to superman. Among other things his eyes also allow him to see into the spirit realm. Cryokinesis Tempest has mastered Cryokinesis and Ice Manipulation. He has the ability to chill his surrounding areas making it harder for enemies to fight there. He can also form constructs out of ice such as ice spikes and lethal snow balls. Tempest also has the power to render his blood freezing which allows him to pass undetected through thermal cameras. Pyrokinesis One of Tempests main powers is the ability to control the power of heat and flame. Tempest can make the area around him so hot that it drains the power of his opponent withering him. Pyrokinesis can also be used to repel forces of cold. Tempests abilities also allows him to shoot blasts of fiery energy that can incinerate enemies. Gameplay Tempest is a relatively easy character to play as. By utilizing his wide arsenal of ranged attacks you can avoid taking damage and deal a hefty amount yourself. His second special, Fireball, can be used to deal a lot of damage even at a low level and knock out an opponent within a few seconds of the battle starting if they do not have high health. Tempests passives greatly benefit team work especially when fighting another freeze character. Just by having him in your team greatly reduces the effectiveness of your opponent. 1 in 20 attacks can stun the opponent which is great if your low on health. Tempest works well with Ricou and Lagoon Boy contrasting their attacks and complementing each other. Tempests main weakness is his lack of damage in close range and his average amount of health. Customization Appearance Tempests standard color is black and red. This can be changed to several combinations including Black and Blue, White and Red and White and Blue. Weapons Tempests primary weapons are his magical beams which can be altered in only a few ways. The ice blasts can be changed from ice to snow or semi frozen water. His fire blasts can be changed from flame to a barely visible mirage like effect which causes ripples through the air to pure beams of red energy. Attacks Basic Attacks *Rush - Tempest jumps forward and slams his fist into the ground *Fall Back - Tempest leans backwards at 130° and launches fire out both fists to propel himself backwards *Fall Back + Tap - Tempest does his standard fall back before throwing a dagger at his opponent *Jump - Tempest launches himself upwards and punches his opponent *Slide - Tempest slides his leg under his opponent *Burning Fist - Tempests right hand glows red as he strikes his opponent in the chest *Icy Left Hook - Tempests left hand glows light blue as he strikes his opponent in the jaw *Roundhouse - Tempest swings his body around and brings his leg smashing into the opponent *Slam - Tempest grabs his opponent by the throat and throws him backwards *Strike- Tempest hits his opponent three times in the chest in rapid succession Ice Cold Tempest kicks his opponent backwards before levitating several centimeters off the ground. He fires a blast of powerful cold energy which effects them with a 4s Freeze effect which is broken on the first hit he deals or when the timer goes off. This attack does 65*L. Fireball Tempest strikes his opponent with a powerful parry of attacks. Tempest then launches a steaming red ray of fire into his opponents chest before a giant flaming fireball comes crashing down on top of them. This attack does 104*L. Hot and Cold Tempest strikes his opponent with several fast attacks before launching him backwards and sending fireballs and snow meteors towards him. These can be avoided but deal a lot of damage. This attack does 156*L. Passives *Level 1: Endurance Training - All team members get a 7.5% health boost *Level 15: Killer Cold - Team Mates have a 5% chance of stunning the opponent for 2s with basic attacks. *Level 30: Global Warming - Team Mates have 100% chance of not getting frozen when facing a freeze attack Character Trait Tempests character trait allows players to change between hot and cold beams. If a hot ray of energy is selected the opponenet will take damage over time. If the cold beam is selected the player will have a chance to gradually freeze their opponent. After enough ice attacks have been dealt to the opponent they will freeze for 3s, when the timer is up the freeze meter will return to 0. Super Attack Fatality - Tempests Fury Tempest hits his opponent with a right fist blow to the chin knocking them upwards. He then launches himself off the ground and flies using the power of fire and ice. After going above the clouds, Tempest bombards his opponent with beams of fire and ice before blasting them back down to earth. This attack does 458*L. Fatality - Violet Wrath Tempests second fatality, Violet Wrath begins with him blasting his opponent off the ground using his laser eyes. He then casts a portal with his right hand and smacks his foe into it. The portal takes both Tempest and his opponent into a dimension controlled by Tempest. After punishing the other combatant for a moment Tempest forges of sword of fire and ice and cuts him down before throwing his limp carcass back into the portal. Notes *Tempest is one of the most powerful characters in Aquaverse due to his high attack, however he has low health *Tempest is one of the strongest Mythic characters *Tempests fighting style is similar to that of Firestorm and Starfire